


A New Year

by Remotes



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Reverse Cowgirl, Smut, new years fic, that was specifically requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:</p>
<p>NozoEli living in the same apartment/during New Year's/Reverse Cowgirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year

“Come on Elichi it’s almost time,” Nozomi called from the living room. She stared intently at the screen as thousands of people met in New York City to celebrate the new year. This was one of her favorite holidays and she loved celebrating by watching the ball drop in Times square. The difference for this year, however, was that she got to watch it with her long time girlfriend who was apparently taking too long in the kitchen.

“I’m coming!”

“Don’t forget the extra marshmallows please.”

“I know, I know.” Eli entered their living room area holding two cups of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch, handing one to Nozomi. She sighed as she watched a couple win a trip to some tropical island or something. Well, she thought. She was having a hard time completely understanding what they were saying.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nozomi looked at her. “Aren’t you excited Elichi?”

Eli shrugged and took a sip of her drink. “Kinda, but why are we celebrating New Year’s for a second time?” She pulled Nozomi to sit between her legs as she leaned against the arm of the couch.

“Because,” Nozomi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s fun to celebrate it twice.” She watched as Eli frowned a bit and couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “I know you don’t enjoy this as much as I do, but I really appreciate you being here with me.”

“It’s not that I don’t like this,” Eli tried to explain, pulling Nozomi closer and wrapping an arm around her waist. “I just think that once is enough. Besides, neither of us can understand English all that well.”

Nozomi leaned back into Eli, enjoying the warm body behind her. “You don’t need to understand what they’re saying to celebrate New Year’s.”

“If you say so.” Eli looked at the television and groaned. “We still have thirty more minutes? We really have to watch this for that long?” She wasn’t sure if she could take watching all those Americans screaming for half an hour.

Setting her cup on the coffee table, Nozomi turned slightly, giving Eli a sly look. She leaned further back until she was able to whisper into her ear. “We could find something to occupy ourselves until they drop the ball...” Her hand made its way into Eli’s hair and she hoped that she would understand what she wanted.

“Hmm.” Eli, not taking the hint, tried to think of something they could do until it was the new year in America. “We could start that movie you wanted to watch the other week. You were really excited about it.”

Nozomi rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s denseness. She tried again, hoping to get through to her. This time she ran her tongue around Eli’s ear and whispered, “I want to do something else that gets me excited.” She took the hand resting on her stomach and dragged it up until it held her breast, smiling at Eli’s sharp intake of breath. “Do you get it now?”

Eli looked down at her hand holding a breast and squeezed it lightly. “Uh huh.”

“Good.” Nozomi plucked Eli’s cup out of her hands and set it next to hers and sat up, facing away from Eli. “Now lay down. I want to take you for a ride.” She waited, straddling Eli’s body, as the other girl slid down onto her back. As soon as she was laying flat on the couch, Nozomi lowered herself and ground down. She moved her hips in slow circles and felt Eli start to harden under her. “Oh you’re already excited?” She asked as one hand moved under her shirt and ran up and down her sides.

Eli moaned when Nozomi sped up her motions. “That feels so good.” Even though their pants she could feel how hot Nozomi was between her legs. Her hands rested on her hips and she helped guide her body. Every time Nozomi ground down she lifted her hips to grind against her. She brought her fingers to the waistband of the pants and said, “Take your pants off so I can feel you more.”

“You got it.” Nozomi stood up from her place over Eli and, using the couch for balance, pulled her pants and underwear down. She made sure to go extra slow to allow a nice view of her wet lips for Eli. She tossed her clothes to the side and settled back down, starting to tug on Eli’s pants. “You next. Lift up a bit.” She was able to pull them down to just below her knees. Instead of doing the same to her boxers, she stuck her hand in the hole in the front, pulling out the hard length she found. She admired the view of Eli’s hard cock sticking out and hovering over her stomach.

“You’re not taking those off?” Eli asked as she watched Nozomi start to lower herself once again. She bit her lip when she was finally able to feel Nozomi’s wet flesh against her as they resumed their previous motions.

Nozomi shook her head. “It’s not as messy this way.” She reached down and positioned Eli, rubbing herself against the tip a few times before sinking down. Her walls stretched to accommodate Eli’s girth. She shuddered, feeling the ridges deliciously move deeper. 

“I thought you liked messy,” Eli said as she watched herself slide inside Nozomi.

“I do,” Nozomi answered, “but not when we wouldn’t be able to get the stains out.” She settled on her knees and held onto Eli’s thighs. As her head tilted back she let out a strangled gasp, spreading her legs a bit wider. She moved her hips to get used to Eli’s hard cock.

With Nozomi wrapped around her, Eli was having a hard time comprehending, much less forming sentences. “I-I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right. Now,” Nozomi paused to slide Eli’s hands up her shirt and to her chest. “Put your hands to good use while I ride you.”

Eli could only nod, even though Nozomi couldn’t see, and massaged the soft mounds in her hands. She instinctively squeezed harder when the girl on top of her moved up until only her tip remained and slammed down. The flesh in her hands bounced in her grasp and she loved it.

Nozomi repeated these motions and moved up and down on Eli’s length, gaining speed with each downward thrust. As Eli bent her knees, Nozomi used them to help balance herself and slide up and down faster. This new angle caused Eli’s dick to reach even deeper inside her.

“Fuck! You feel so good Nozomi. Keep going.” Eli’s hips met Nozomi’s with an erratic pace as she came closer to the end. Her grip on Nozomi’s breasts never wavered even as she began to lose herself in the pleasure that is Nozomi.

“E-Eli… I’m g-gonna cum.” Nozomi threw her head back in pure ecstasy. She clenched down hard on the hard cock, trapping Eli, as she was overcome by her orgasm. Her body dropped forward and if it weren’t for Eli’s knees, she would have fallen. She felt the hands on her chest slip out from under her shirt and fall to the side. With the little strength she had left, Nozomi spun herself around and laid down on top of Eli, bringing her head to rest next to her’s as they came down from their orgasms.

Eli ran her hands up and down Nozomi’s back as she tried to steady her breathing. “That was, uh, really nice.”

Nozomi lifted herself up just enough to look at her. “Really? That’s all you have to say? ‘It was really nice?’”

A blush spread on Eli’s cheeks. “No! I mean-”

“Eli, I’m just teasing you,” Nozomi interrupted. “God you’re so cute sometimes.”

“Nozomi I-,” Eli started. But, as fate would have it, she was unable to continue due to a loud cheer coming from their neglected television. 

It turns out that they did a very good job occupying themselves because soon it would be a new year in New York City. Although they could not fully understand English, they knew that the crowd had started counting down from ten.

Nozomi brought her face closer and closer to Eli’s with each passing second and, just as the counting stopped and the noise from the television increased, Nozomi whispered, “Happy New Year,” and placed a soft kiss on Eli’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
